


The sun and moon prophecy

by January2468



Series: Sun and moon prophecy [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Gen, sorry if its bad, this is my own story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January2468/pseuds/January2468
Summary: “Heros are not  made by their believers.... their made by their actions.”If you don't like this sorry but this is my first story im actually putting effort into.
Relationships: idk
Series: Sun and moon prophecy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The dragon and the human

I’ve seen empires rise and fall. 

And I’ve fallen with them.”

A long time ago when the human race was still in the time of kingdoms and creatures of myth, there lived a dragon, a beast that was peaceful as long as the near by kingdom of Or’rah didn’t disturb her forest. 

She would allow the travelers to walk along the mountain paths, allowed the knights to hunt on her grounds. It was peaceful.

Until the day that a woman covered in a long black cloak carrying a small baby rushed into the beasts forest. 

Running quickly in hopes of escaping the sound of horses and yelling.  
You see the woman knew of this forest, she knew the kings guard would catch up to her. And she knew the only way her son would survive, would be to give it to the one being no one could take down. 

The beast. 

The woman ran and ran until she came across an old oak tree she carefully laid her son down. Knowing he would be safe she ran the other direction screaming and shouting to draw attention away. 

When the noise of stomping and trampling died down. The only noise that was heard in that forest that day was the sound of a baby cry. The cries attracted the attention of the beast. 

Stepping forward from her cave she sniffed the air smelling a foul presence of Human blood   
“they dare slay one another on my lands.”  
And the beast roared and the world itself went silent, all except for the child whose cries reached the beasts ears. Head tilting to the direction the beast headed towards the cries  
————————————————————————

”A child?” Said the dragon, she made a growl and the cries turned to laughter. Slitted eyes widened as a child laughed at a sound that sent most into tears. “Where is your mother little one” she said sniffing the child recoiling when she smelled the same sent of blood. 

Figuring out what happened the beast shifted to her humanic form letting the wings that remained on her back fall.the soft yellow glow of her wings illumanting the area.   
A bolt of lighting struck across the sky and thunder rolled across the lands. 

“It is going to rain soon. I believe you should stay with me a while little one” she said softly picking up the childing and cradling him. Rain drops landed on the child's head and he whimpered. 

Raising her wings to sheild the child and herself the beast set off back home 

“Don't worry little one I’m here”


	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories get told

“Eryian!” The small child now a toddler ran screaming irthian being in her humanic form chasing after her “Come back here!” She said laughing. “Darling its time for bed you cant go running out side right now.” She said softly  
Eryian cooed with laughter “please mom! I just wanna see the stars!I waited all day!” 

Irthians eyes softened “oh. Alright.” Scooping up the small child irthian carried him outside to the cliff. 

“Arnt they pretty mommy”. Irthian looked down at her son “Extraordinary. You know I helped create those stars.” 

Eryian gasped “you did?”  
“Yes it was the last thing I did before I made Earth my home.”

“Hey mom?” Eryian asked tugging on His sleeves ,Irthian sat down on the ground letting her son crawl out of her grasp “Yes little one?” “Can you tell me a story?” 

Irthian gave a small nod smile across her face “I have thousands little one. “

“Tell one you haven't told me yet!!”

“Mmm. Alright let me think”

“Mom!” Eryian yelped “ok ok!”irthian laughed 

“Once long ago there was a great king. A king whos kingdom was at war with those of the opposing kings and queens. The king knew this battle was to be lost and his kingdom would fall, he grew desprate. Afraid to loose his people and his family. The day the opposing kingdoms broke through the castle walls a shreik was heard through out the sky.  
A dragon much similar to me rose from the cliff tops. It reared its head back looking like a feirce serpent ready to strike. “You and your humans have no right here” the great beast shrieked. The commander of the opposing armies stepped forth “we are not your enemy great beast. This kingdom is ours to lay waste too!” Dropping down from its perch on the cliff top the great beast snarled. “This kingdom is not yours to destroy. It is the ancestral home of my race and you will find that I am very accustomed to protecting it. “ 

The humans of the opposing kingdoms fled in fear all except the commander who drew his sword. “It is our right by blood to take this land from the false king. “

The stone road cracked as the beast lept in front the commander “what blood gives you the right stupid human?” The commander raised his sword at the beast. “I will have my army defeat you beast”. The beast gave a laugh “what army” the commander turned behind him seeing he was alone “you have no place here human” and with that the commander left. The king after seekng the great beast protect his kingdom offered peace with the dragon. “I will leave this place. Allow your kind to exist as long as me or any of my kin are not disturbed” and with that the beast set off to the mountain. “  
“Woah! Are you the dragon in the story?” Eryian gaped “no little one the dragon in this story is my father. After saving the kingdom he gave this world to his children. For us both to care for it. “. Eryian tilted his head “wheres your sublings?” The smile seemed to faulter on irthians face “My brother Orin, he wished this world for himself. I had to stop him from destroying the humans and I trapped him in the void.My sister Iris...she hasnt been seen since humans first  
appeared “  
seeing the fear on her sons face at Orin, she shifted the hair away from his eyes “dont worry little one. As long as im here you will never be in harms way. I‘ll always be here for you, I promise” and with that they watched the stars till they fell asleep


End file.
